The Icing On The Cake
by VinnyJimmy
Summary: L and Beyond's parent's are brutally murdered but everything is not as it seems... Yaoi
1. Happy Birthday L

**Happy Birthday L**

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear…'

Such a splendid day as the boy felt joy sitting at the table with the large piece of cake on his plate. His raven locks were wild, untamed, and always standing up in different directions. Still his parents never scolded him when they tried to untangle the knots in his hair and he would flip out, saying it wasn't okay to touch his wild mane. He had confidence, although only in himself since he believed most of the human race was unintelligent and corrupt. There was one thing he believed in and that was justice. His father was a police officer, always patrolling, making sure the streets were safe. Every day he was gone, except for his prized son's birthday.

The young boy sat there smiling as he could smell the scent of the strawberry cake, and the homemade whipped, vanilla icing. He felt his mouth watering and he couldn't wait anymore are he began to pick at a large strawberry that was on top of his cake. This would all be alright and normal if only there wasn't a crimson red splattered on the wall. It would be alright if the parents he loved weren't sitting across from him, slaughtered. Still the now six year old didn't pay any attention as he bit into the strawberry and savored the taste. Nothing seemed to faze the young man, and perhaps he didn't pick up on the scent of the pallid, rotting corpses of his once very alive parents.

They sat in the chairs upright, no ties, no ropes, and eyes wide open. The eyes were glassy and no life shone through them, for that had been stolen away. It was dim in the room from where the lights had been lowered so the cake could be brought in for the young boy. It wasn't how most six year olds would spend their birthday, sitting eating cake as their parents waste away, but the young boy with the raven, untamed mane didn't seem to notice, almost like he was disassociated with the rest of the world. But what else could be said? It was his birthday, had plenty of presents, but most of all it was the one time of the year he got to eat his favorite cake. As the boy sat there with icing on his face and he licked up the vanilla off his fingers a low cackle came from someone else in the room. The voice that did rise above the silence cracked at times, was somewhat low, and all the voice said was, 'Happy Birthday Lawliet.' A very happy birthday indeed…


	2. Wammys

**Wammys**

Sunlight beamed through the window on the small form that was curled up like a kitten, under the covers. He slept decently although he had seen the horrendous sight of his rotting parents. The day was young, as was he, but still every single day he tried to understand why he was at an orphanage for the extremely intelligent and bright, instead of being in his room reading detective novels and playing with puzzles and such. Even the lack of sweets made him bitter and it bothered him immensely, but over time he learned that he could sneak into the kitchen after hours to eat his beloved sweets. Even at times when he showed his intelligence Watari would spoil L with taking him to a local candy store and letting him pick out whatever he pleased and he was allowed to keep it with him in his room at all times.

Still there were the days were L would show annoyance and he would hunch over on a chair and press his thumb to his lip as he contemplated on what was going on in his life. Whenever he asked Watari about his parents, the elder would avoid the subject, but there was L's brother Beyond. He wasn't afraid to tell L what had happened, about the gory scene that L seemed to push into the deepest corner of his brain. Beyond was careful to not tell L all of the details about how his parents were preparing for his birthday, were murdered brutally, and then set-up to seem alive. Their eyes were so dull and blood dripped from their fingertips onto the snowy white tile of the kitchen. The file of the parents' death was quite alarming, but no prints were left and the wounds were dressed properly, as if a doctor had performed a botched surgery and needed to cover it up quickly.

It wasn't just the fact that L did not hear his parents scream, but it was shocking at how calm he was when he woke up in a new place, a new bed, and without his family. Just he and Beyond shared a room. He and his twin. Maybe that was the factor of why L was okay with the transition. Beyond knew the details, and he recalled them dearly as if it was a page in a damn scrapbook. The L look-a-like was just as calm, but still had a bit of a maniacal tinge to him. Things that most would cringe at interested him. Some of the adults were concerned that the boy was not right in the head since the murder, but he was already long gone. There were times when Beyond would be caught dissecting a rabbit, or a small critter and as the adult would cringe Beyond would just show that crooked smile and say 'Aren't the insides so beautiful?' Although there were the small issues with Beyond and L, Watari would tend to them specifically and make sure they knew they were loved. L took to Watari as if he were his real father, while Beyond.. Oh Beyond… He did not take to him at all.

It was the years that passed that amazed Watari as he saw the boys aged and even interacted with the other children. L was a special case and the elder man did what he could to make sure that L was protected, but with Beyond around it made it harder for him to make sure that L stayed sheltered. The years were passing by… And as everyone aged, L seemed to take a liking to solving crimes and decided to become a detective, and nothing less than the best of the best. He wanted to be the one to serve justice and it meant everything to him since he saw the files of his parents. Slowly he would examine each picture and there was no pattern to any killers of that time period. The person who murdered them was intelligent, not leaving any traces of fingerprints. L was now of the age of fourteen and Beyond, the same. They both would sit there and look at the file, but Beyond didn't seem to saw much, but his eyes glimmered at the bloody pictures of the bedroom and how clean the kitchen managed to be after the bodies were dragged into that room.

L wasn't sure what to make of the murder, but ever since he had the file he became obsessed. His father and mother were good people and to discover about their deaths, it became haunting. It was late as he tossed and turned, tears even running down his sleeping, contorting faces. Beyond slowly walked over to the bed and shook his brother's shoulder. "Lawliet, wake up." That same low cracking voice broke through L's nightmare and instantaneously he clung to his older brother and just sobbed. Beyond rolled his eyes as he ran his lengthy, boney fingers through the ravenous mane of his brother. "Lawliet, calm down. There is nothing here, and no one will hurt you." He murmured as he held him close and just breathed calmly. "How can you sleep at night B?" L's voice was shaky and he closed his eyes as he nuzzled his face against his brother's chest. Beyond decided not to answer since it was L's main objective to put all those who deserved it, behind bars. Still, he took care of his brother since after all, they shared a womb together.

Watari never did like how close Beyond and L were due to Beyond's behaviors that were undesirable, but he didn't let that side around L. Always affectionate and making sure L was at peace. Watari used to have to comfort L at night as Beyond slept in his bed, but since Beyond didn't sleep much he was able to care for him. It became apparent to the elder that at the age L was at, he was no longer needed unless he was sought out. It wasn't the normal for Beyond to always be so sweet to L, but he kissed his forehead and made L lay back down as he lay next to him and pulled the cover up over them both. "You need to stay calm and stop thinking of their death… The person was too intelligent Lawliet." He made sure to keep running his fingers through L's locks as he started to doze. L moved closer to Beyond and he clutched onto the front of the black shirt his brother usually wore. "I can't let it go. Not until they are avenged." Those words were true and Beyond knew that L would never live it down. He always stayed dedicated, and he never broke a vow or a promise.


	3. Two Years Later

…**Two Years Later…**

The sweet sixteen didn't seem to be so wonderful as L lay in his bed, not wanting to get out. Ten years since his parents were murdered, only two years he knew the truth of their murder. Beyond sat on the edge of his bed and he just raised a brow as he watched his brother curl into himself more as he stayed asleep, or at least had his eyes shut. Beyond knew that the day was going to be a drag since L was in a bitter mood. It seemed to be one thing after another that bothered L, but it was all going to be okay because Beyond knew that he could make things better. Watari entered the room and acknowledged Beyond before moving over to L and shaking his shoulder lightly. L shrugged him off so Watari decided to just place the small cupcake on the small nightstand next to L's bed. He said bye to Beyond and left the room, shutting the door.

L still didn't move after some time and Beyond moved over to the bed and rolled him over to see his smooth face and those dark orbs staring back at him. "Stop being a baby and sit up and eat your cupcake that Watari brought in for you." Beyond said calmly as he grabbed the cupcake and held it on the palm of his hand. "I don't want it." Was a very simple, yet surprising since L never did turn down sweets. "Fine with me." Beyond let his finger swipe up some icing and before he could even bring the strawberry, whipped frosting to his lips, L had grabbed his hand and began to lick Beyond's finger, getting the sweet icing into his mouth. His tongue felt so harsh, yet delicately L made sure to get every last bit of the light pink sweets into his mouth. He evoked a new feeling into Beyond and his eyes slightly widened and then went back to normal as he watched his brother sucking on his finger as his flesh started to become erect. Still, L innocently moved away from Beyond and smiled slightly at him as he took the cupcake and began to slowly pick at it and made sure to eat the strawberry on it first. It was his favorite.

Beyond's eyes made contact with the sight of his brother's strong tongue moving along the icing. Innocent L, as always, didn't realize how addicting he looked, how sensual. Slowly, Beyond grabbed L's wrist and stared intently at the young face in front of him. The circles under his eyes didn't age him, nor did his voice that had deepened over the years. The thing about L that Beyond enjoyed was that he was like a child at points in time behind the intellectual conversations and the high marks in class. It was always when he was indulging on sweets. His eyes glimmered, his smile never left his face, and innocently he was such a tease. L felt the pressure on his wrist and he slightly tilted his head as he was still hunched on the edge of the bed. "What's up Beyond?" That voice broke through to Beyond and he blinked a couple of times, but he didn't move as he kept looking at that small face that was of his brother's.

There was some icing on the corner of L's smile and temptation got the better of Beyond as he leaned forward and let his tongue dart out and lick up the strawberry flavor. It wasn't the usual flavor he liked, but touching L like that was what he favored and what he craved at this moment. "Beyond… Are you okay?" Those words came off calm, but Beyond saw the concern in L's eyes. "I will be better if you help me." He knew he could work L the way he wanted, but as well he wanted to make L enjoy his time. It didn't matter to him if L was the one being dominate, or being dominated. L tilted his head more and then smiled at his brother. "I guess you need relief is that it?" Beyond was utterly shocked since it would work out easily to get L in bed with him. As they sat there L moved over onto Beyond's lap and continued to smile. "So I take it you know what you are doing Lawliet?" Beyond said calmly as L nodded proudly even though both were still virgins. It wasn't normal for brother's to have feelings for one another, nor was it normal for them to share an intimate moment.

Beyond placed his hands on L's hips and both moved in for a kiss. It was a quick motion that L pulled as he pushed Beyond back and he moved over him perfectly and began kissing him passionately. They couldn't handle the pressure, and with teenage angst in the middle of the hormones the temptations were unbearable. L could feel Beyond's erection against him and he just smirked against his lips. Their hands explored and they enjoyed the emotions and feelings of lust filling the room. It didn't bother them that they had shared a womb together, that they were once again together, so close. Beyond's tongue traced L's bottom lip and then took it into his mouth and sucked on his lip. L let out a small groan as he began to press against his lightly faded jeans. Beyond had won without even trying.

They both twisted and twined together as their tongues played, dance, and fought for dominance, but L seemed to be superior at that moment, pinning Beyond's hands above his head and licking the side of his neck. Beyond couldn't be happier as he felt his body moving under his brother's and soon they would be joined, skin to skin. Clothes were shed off and soon they were both shirtless, making out, and ignoring the fact that they were both blood, twins… Beyond's fingernails slightly trailed down L's back, and even though he wanted to dig them into his back, he resisted. "Beyond, I love you." L sputtered out between breaths. Love that was a word Beyond wasn't too fond of, but he did know that he only loved one person, and that one person was in fact L. "I love you too."

Beyond had played with himself many times, seeing how far his body could go, but with L he felt nervous once he unzipped the jeans and L sat crossed legged. He pressed his thumb to his lip and his other hand went to the back of his brother's head. Beyond saw the length and girth of L's erection and he was completely surprised. Still they had come this far and Beyond let his snake-like tongue trail the length slowly. L's back slightly arched, but even with his thumb pressed against his lip, the habit he always had, he smiled down at Beyond even though he couldn't see. Beyond continued to lick and nip at the throbbing, hardened flesh before taking the tip delicately into his mouth and beginning to suckle on it as if he was slightly unsure of what to do.

The amount of pressure L felt building up was immense, but having control of his body was amazing. He closed his eyes as he let out some moans and Beyond loved how deep, but soft it really was. Beyond didn't slow down as he continued to move along L's cock and he learned to tame his reflex quickly so he could bring further more pleasure to his brother. No one outside in the hallways could hear them as moans left L and soon moans from Beyond would occur. Both were close, intimate, and in the end they were the only things that they had left. L, calm, steady, tedious… Beyond, irrationally meticulous, calmly insane, distant and void of humanly emotions. Only these two could complete each other, and separated it would be like a missing a piece to a puzzle…

Both lying gloriously bare, skin touching, tongues working, hands searching, minds focused, and hearts beating. Both were inexperienced, but both intelligent as they find what they wanted and both lay under the covers stroking each other, letting each other enjoy the sweet touch. Beyond's lips would slightly open to let out small sounds, light breathing, and L would somehow keep his breathing steady as his heart raced rapidly. Beyond was ready to be dominated by L and L was ready to give his brother the love they both craved. He moved his hand off of Beyond and moved him so that he would be on his hands and knees. Both were the prime age of 16, both full of angst, lust, yet love.

L wanted to make sure that Beyond was comfortable, but he knew that this was the first time and it would hurt. He coated his fingers with saliva in his mouth before he let his thin fingers move outside of Beyond's virgin entrance and slipped one digit inside of him. His brother's body jerked and he slowly ran his one hand up and down the thin frame, feeling the rib cage under his fingertips. "Are you okay?" I muttered as I felt him tighten around my finger. Beyond simply nodded. "Yeah…" He choked out as he close his eyes and continued to feel his brother move another digit inside of him. "M-More…" Beyond enjoyed the pain, loved the torture he felt from being stretched for the first time as L scissored and even moved his fingers in and out of him.

After time passed of watching Beyond's body twitch, and hearing moans, L was ready to enter inside of the virgin body. He asked if he was ready and Beyond nodded without speaking. L didn't hesitate to move his member right out of Beyond and removed his fingers. He grabbed onto the boney hips and he began to push inside of Beyond and let out a victorious groan, as if he was a king, like he was bestowed with the world's greatest riches. In return Beyond let out a whimper before it turned into a sweet moan that only L would experience. Once Beyond was accustom to the girth of L's dick inside of him, he began to whine a little as he moved his hips, signaling for L to thrash into him, to beat him with that monster of his. L complied blissfully.

For what seemed like hours, they made love, or fucked, whichever classification it fell under. L was close to his demise as Beyond had already met an orgasm twice. His eyes were shut tight as L grunted and groaned as he dug his nails into Beyond's hips, feeling all that backed up pressure ready to release. More grunts came from him as rammed harder into his brother, hearing him pant, feeling him shake beneath him. "Oh Beyond." He cried out as he buried himself to the hilt inside of the raven's shaking body as he held him tight. Both panted out and they both closed their eyes at the same time as they continued to catch their breath. Beyond felt so free as L felt proud. Both knew what they just did was wrong, but how could it be wrong when it was nearly perfect. All was quiet once L pulled away from Beyond and made him lay on his side as he looked back at him. Both slightly smiled, both similar in looks, and now they both were falling asleep, lying so close, but before Beyond completely dozed into slumber he mumbled one thing. "Happy Birthday Lawliet…"


	4. Distance

**Distance**

It seemed like after that one day things changed between the twins. L was becoming quite the detective, while Beyond started to slip in the ranks, focusing on God knows what. Even the elder Watari could see the distance as Beyond asked for a room away from L's and L desperately trying to make things okay between him and the other half of him. Still nothing worked, Beyond was in his own room and soon L was passing the ranks at the prime age of 16. There were some children that were blossoming as well in the Wammys facility all by different aliases just like L. Mello, a blonde with an attitude and taste for chocolate, temperamental, and six years old. Matt, a redhead with a gaming addiction, very dedicated, but his cockiness made him lack some skills with observation, only the age of 5. Finally there was Near, the runt that was quiet intelligent, playing with toys and constantly building towers from tarot cards, dice, and even dominoes. The albino seemed void of emotion even at the age of 4.

L decided to spend quality time with each boy individually, knowing one day a child would take his place. His time with Mello always seemed to be full of laughs at the blonde's ambitions to be just like him, the greatest detective, and to serve justice. While being entertained by Mello, L would share chocolate with him, although it was highly disapproved of. The case file on Mello was his family died in a tragic car accident, he survived miraculously. The next day he would talk to Matt, the gamer. He didn't say much about ambitions, but he did have a passion for games, for being able to beat the bad guys and to L that showed true potential. He showered Matt with hugs and even praises when he beat another level. Last was Near. He was quiet, but L enjoyed the silence as they played chess and slightly discussed previous cases. The four year old already could read and do mathematics at the level Mello was. What L enjoyed most about Near was his focus. Even the four year old boy beat his ass at a simple game of chess, which L never lost until that day. Superior Near? He wasn't sure. Each young male had potential, each boy held a piece of L's heart.

No one ever really knew what Beyond thought or felt, but L was sure that he was jealous of the attention being directed away from him. Beyond was what you would call a narcissist, but it was more than the outer complex with the raven with the crooked smile. He was just as intelligent as L, perhaps in ways even more so, but his emotions seemed to overshadow that making his ego a little larger than life. Slowly he began to resent L, and even the small orphan boys he spent his time with. There was that gap between the twins that was growing more so every single day…

L made his way to his brother's room to find Beyond scribbling in a spiral notebook, hunched over, his spine exposed and crooked. It slightly concerned him when he saw the way his hand moved, the way the spine seemed to tweak and twitch out of place. "Beyond, I think we need to talk." He muttered against his thumb before moving to the small twin sized bed and sat, hunched with his thumb still on his lip. Beyond didn't respond for a few moments and then he stopped what he was doing before he straightened his back, each bone cracking as he stretched it, and then turned his head to look at his twin. For the first time, L felt frightened by the behavior and the smile planted on Beyond's face was almost inhuman. "Talk to me then brother…." His voice raspy and hoarse as if he hadn't drank water in days. A low cackle climbed up his throat and he began to laugh manically.

It took L a moment to calm his nervous self and he sighed out slowly before reaching a hand out to place it on Beyond's shoulder. "You have been distant, and I want to avoid that from happening anymore. I am worried about you and possibly even your sanity." Beyond shrugged his hand away and rolled his eyes. "I am fine. Now go study your case files while I sit here and think." He responded before cackling again. L knew better than staying around and he kissed the top of Beyond's head before leaving his room, shutting the door behind him. If only L would have taken the time to look over at Beyond's notebook to see what he was doodling… Victim number 15…

Who was number 15 in Beyond's mind? It seemed like the murders never stopped, the crimes were all occurring outside of the Wammy institute. The raven started to lose sleep as his twin slept peacefully, but it had always been that way, even as he enjoyed the whipped icing off that cake as his parents rotted away. He knew his sanity was not intact, but he didn't care if it was anymore. There were two things that made him happy and those things were the same deep red… As the weeks went by and he plotted out his master scheme, L continued to study harder and began solving more fragile cases with just a mere glance at the file. He was unexplainably marvelous at being meticulous and observant as he glanced over names, murders. The piles of files dwindled, but still the case of his parents stayed on his desk, never being opened anymore since he memorized every last detail to the core. It haunted him.

It was a normal evening, but what was to be expected in the Wammy House as the children played and learned. L continued to study as Beyond stayed in his room doodling and writing in his notebook. The clock chimed ten times and that meant everyone was to be in their designated room with either their roommates or in solitude. The orphanage was soon completely blacked out and all the children were to fall asleep. It wasn't expected for the next morning to be chaos as there were screams from one of the caretakers in the facility. L and Watari were the first on the scene and soon there was a large crowd around the room numbered 17. The child that remained in the room was pale, insides displayed, yet the room was perfectly spotless. Beyond made his way through the crowd to stand next to his twin and upon seeing the scene he just sighed out and looked over to L to see his reaction.

His face had lost most of the light pink pigment it held in his cheeks and his eyes were hollow as always, but shock could be seen in the dark brown orbs. There was apparent fear in all the other children wondering who would do such a thing to such a sweet and quiet boy who went by the letter R. All names were confidential and yet it seemed it didn't matter. L turned to Watari and the sadness that penetrated through the old man's expression pained the young man. "Why don't you get the children gathered and Beyond and I will examine the room and we won't contaminate any evidence as you know." Watari nodded unsure if he wanted the sick twin to be a part of the investigation, but if it was what L wanted, L would have it.

That evening L and Beyond sat there looking over the new file of victim 'R'. Beyond didn't speak much or even make crude comments as he normally would over a dead corpse. As they stayed silent it bothered L that there was such space between the two, but were they ever really that close? Beyond seemed to be there physically, but emotionally he was just as void as his twin. "You have been distant Beyond." L paused as if he was trying to find more words in his vocabulary and make sure they were used in the correct format. "I miss the times we were close." Beyond smirked and then shook his head, but still he didn't say a word. Silence. That was L's fear. To him silence was death.

Still as the hours passed Beyond would glance over at the photographs of the slain boy and he would laugh inwardly, yet no expressions showed on his smooth face. Slowly he looked up at his brother who seemed deep in thought about how the killer could be so silent, so graceful with his janitorial skills. Not even one fingerprint or DNA sample was left. All remained was the body and his own crimson blood. He still observed his calm twin's expressionless face before he took his hand and pulled him away from the small wooden desk before he pushed him onto the twin sized mattress. Beyond straddled his brother before he pressed his lips to his and once again the night ended with them being entangled in each other. It was their sin, their secret, their flaw…


End file.
